


Kiss Me If I'm Wrong, But Dinosaurs Still Exist, Right?

by fish_cloud



Category: Gintama, Naruto, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_cloud/pseuds/fish_cloud
Summary: Different types of kisses with different characters from different fandoms.Have fun :))
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Reader, Hatake Kakashi/You, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Nara Shikamaru/Reader, Sakata Gintoki/You
Kudos: 52





	1. Kakashi Hatake x Reader (celebration kiss)

**Author's Note:**

> I will add to the fandom and character tags as I add more chapters. This will be a collection of one-shots. If you have any requests for characters from the fandoms I've already written about, don't hesitate to let me know. I hope you enjoy these :))

(y/n) moved slowly to the music, when her eyes fell on Kakashi, who was standing on the other side of the room with a cup in his hand, observing the people around him. (y/n) danced through the room, until she’d reached him. He greeted her by nodding at her. She gave him a skewed smile.  
“Well, aren’t you looking like you’re having the time of your life.”  
“Parties aren’t really my thing.”

(y/n) let out a sight and leaned against the wall next to him.  
“Isn’t this your party?”  
He glanced at her. “For me, not mine.”  
“What’s the difference?”  
“I would never host a party for myself, but besides that, I guess there is none.”

She looked at him for a moment. Then she took his hand and lead him to the kitchen where she got herself a cup. After she had filled it with something to drink, they went on the balcony. Music played faintly in the background. The balcony was empty besides them. The village was bathed in purple-golden light as the sun began to set. A mild wind rustled through the tress.  
Kakashi leaned against the railing. (y/n) stood next to him, taking a sip out of her cup.   
“Can I ask, why you don’t enjoy your own birthday party?”  
He gave her another look.  
“It’s not like I don’t enjoy it. It’s just...parties aren’t my thing.”

She squinted her eyes at him. “Bullshit. I saw you last week at Jiraya’s party. You got plastered, Tsunade told me you almost won the Karaoke competition. Spit it out, what is this about?” She leaned towards him. Kakashi put his index finger on her forehead to push her back a bit.   
“You shouldn’t ask so many questions.”  
(y/n) crossed her arms in front of her chest.  
“I could go back inside and tell those people that your outside alone, not enjoying yourself, you can kiss your peace and quiet goodbye then.”  
Kakashi raised his hands in defense. “Alright, alright.”

They went back to standing next to each other at the railing. After a while Kakashi began to speak.  
“Birthdays are the kind of thing where you tend to look back at your life and that’s something I don’t particularly enjoy.”  
(y/n) stayed silent. She didn’t know what she’d expected. She looked at him for a while. Although she didn’t know the details, she knew if anyone had had a hard life, it had been Kakashi. She took a deep breath.  
“You know, we all have things in our past, we don’t like to remember, and we don’t have to. But it’s important to let your friends show you some love from time to time. I know you’re not the type for that either, but I know it would mean a lot to them.” She nodded at the people inside, talking, dancing, and enjoying themselves.   
“I know you think you always have to do everything by yourself and you think you don’t need anyone. That may be true in combat, but no one should go alone through life. Just try to let people show you some love sometimes.”

(y/n) took a sip from her cup and observed Kakashi. She knew, she was on thin ice. She didn’t even know where she’d taken the courage from all of a sudden to tell him all of this straight to his face. Judging by his expression Kakashi was surprised as well. Most people were too polite so say these kinds of things.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t –“ (y/n) felt the blood rushing to her cheeks. Kakashi made a dismissive hand gesture.  
“Don’t worry.” He sheepishly rubbed his neck. “It’s nice to get a reality-check from time to time. And you’re not entirely wrong.” Slowly but surely his facial expression changed and (y/n) could see the grin forming underneath his mask. She looked at him with big eyes.  
“What…”

Kakashi came closer.  
“Didn’t you say I should let my friends show me some love? What about you, aren’t we friends as well?” (y/n) felt herself blushing harder. Kakashi was toying with her. This was her punishment for being so blunt, now he was doing the same to her. She gulped. But she would not let him win this easily.   
(y/n) closed her eyes and slipped off his mask with light fingers. She leaned forward. Her other hand cupped his cheek and pulled him towards her, closing the distance between them. Carefully she planted a kiss on his lips. When he didn’t protest, she deepened the kiss.   
She slipped his mask back on and opened her eyes. She looked into Kakashi’s surprised face.  
“Happy birthday.” She whispered into his ear before she left the balcony, leaving a petrified Kakashi staring after her. If he hadn’t had a mask on, (y/n) would have seen the blush forming on Kakashi’s face, but she didn’t.


	2. Shikamaru Nara x Reader (kissing tears away)

It was already dark, when Shikamaru knocked on the old wooden door. It took a while before someone opened it. Right in front of him stood (y/n) with messy hair and furrowed brows.  
“What do you want from me?” She asked without waiting for an answer. She turned around and walked back into her apartment. Shikamaru followed her hesitantly.  
“I heard training didn’t go so well today

‘Not so well’ was a massive understatement. The tree, (y/n) had been practicing on was scarred from top to bottom. She had destroyed a nearby kitchen window and almost thrown not one but three kunai at innocent bystanders. 

(y/n)’s apartment didn’t look much better than herself. The floor was non-existent because of all the clutter. Used dishes and empty take-out bags were scattered all over the place. She didn’t seem to mind at all that Shikamaru saw her apartment like this. Any other day she wouldn’t have been able to say a single word from the butterflies she had in her stomach almost every time Shikamaru talked to her. But not today.

“Alright, and what do you want from me?” She repeated her question from earlier while she gathered her clothes from the couch. Shikamaru shrugged.  
“I don’t know, I just wanted to check if everything is alright, you’re not that unfocused usually.”  
(y/n) stopped dead in her tracks and looked at him.

“Do I look like everything is alright?”  
“Is…is there any way I can help you?”

She let out a joyless laugh.   
“I actually can’t believe what I’m hearing. I’m surprised walking up those three stairs to my apartment wasn’t too much of a drag for you.”  
“I’m sorry, did I do something to you?” It came out a bit harsher than Shikamaru had intended.

(y/n) fell onto her couch and buried her face in her hands.  
“No, I’m sorry. I’m not mad at you. I’m just…frustrated and stressed. Training isn’t going so well and because my performance has been getting worse recently, I only get C-ranked missions and with those I can’t pay my bills.”

Shikamaru sat down next to her. Just a few seconds ago (y/n) had been so tense but now she was slumped in on herself. Shikamaru felt sorry for her. He carefully tried caressing her back but it didn’t have the anticipated effect. Instead of relaxing, (y/n) started to sob.  
“I don’t know why I’m still doing this. I’m obviously a bad ninja. I should just give up and get a normal job.”

“Now you’re just throwing yourself a pity party.”  
“Easy to say for you. You’re so damn talented, you don’t need to do anything.” She raised her head to glare at him. Shikamaru took the chance to cup her face with his hands and force her to look him in the eye. For a second every thought in her brain was gone over the shock of Shikamaru being this close to her.

“Listen to me very carefully. The best Ninjas I know out there, aren’t the ones born with a silver spoon in their mouth, but the ones, who work hard and don’t give up. And you will work hard and not give up too! Of course, sometimes, shit happens, so what? It doesn’t matter as long as you keep going. And remember, you’re not alone.”  
He leaned forward and kissed her tears away. (y/n) stared at him, her face getting redder by the second.

“But first, I’ll help you clean your apartment.” He stood up and held out his hand. (y/n) pulled herself up.  
“And when we’re done, I’ll make you some tee and we’ll go outside to chill under the stars for a bit. Sometimes you need to take a break to be able to keep going.”

“Thanks Shikamaru.”  
"No problem."


	3. Sakata Gintoki x Reader (lip biting kiss)

(y/n) ran as fast as her feet would carry her. She made a sharp turn into an ally and crashed into a guy. They both lost balance and fell into a pile of cardboard boxes. Without giving it a second thought, (y/n) jumped up, ready to continue running, when the guy grabbed her by the sleeve.  
“Hey, wait a second!”

She turned around to look at him with a stressed-out expression on her face. She mumbled a “sorry” before wanting to leave but he didn’t let go of her.  
“What’s the hurry about?”  
(y/n) examined him for a moment. He had wild, silver hair and a lazy expression.  
“None of our business, and now let me go, I need to get going!” She had just freed her arm, when a group of men appeared at the entrance to the ally. One of them was swinging a baseball bat, another one flashed his brass knuckles. (y/n) stared at them, petrified.

“Oh, I understand…” The silver-haired man grabbed her hand and dragged her along with him. Before she could register what was happening, they were already three streets away. She followed him, almost out of breath. Another two streets later he shoved her into a shop before the men had caught up to them. (y/n) had to lean against a wall to catch her breath.  
“Thanks.” She looked at him and he gave her a small smile.  
“No problem. Why were they chasing you anyways?”  
“I stole from them.” A grin spread across her face.  
“What? Why?”  
“Sometimes I go to this one club and they always harass me, so I consider this damages.” She held up a stack of bank notes. “Do you maybe want to come spend this with me?”

They waited for a while before they could be sure, the men wouldn’t be waiting for them as soon as they left the shop. As they walked down the street (y/n) turned to the guy and asked. “I totally forgot, what is your name?”  
“It’s Gintoki but you can call me Gin. What’s yours?”  
“It’s (y/n).”  
Gin took her hand. “Well, let’s go get rid of this money.”

The first thing they did was get some food. They walked down the street, nibbling on some Ikayaki. After they had finished, they wandered into a betting office and lost almost all their money.  
Gin and (y/n) stared at the monitor above their heads.  
“This can’t be real, I lost again!” (y/n) ran her fingers through her hair. “Usually I’m not this unlucky, it has to be because of you.” She lightly punched his arm.   
“Don’t be ridiculous! You’re just bad at betting.” He laughed and rubbed his arm.  
“Come on, I know, where we go next.”

By now it was dark outside. Gin dragged her through the streets past neon-lights and lampions. She watched him from behind as he led the way. His warm hand was wrapped around hers, so she wouldn’t get lost. (y/n) felt a bit like Alice, the difference being that Alice fell into a rabbit hole and (y/n) had fallen into a pile of cardboard boxes. Ever since she’d been wandering around in Wonderland. With Gin everything felt a bit fantastical. (y/n) knew that tomorrow morning she would go back to her normal life and she would probably never see Gin again. This was just how Edo was sometimes. But tonight, they belonged to each other.

(y/n) almost crashed into him as he came to a halt in front of a bar. They sat next to each other in the dim light and got drunk. (y/n) felt the tears stream down her face from laughing so hard as Gin told her about the different odd jobs he had done in the past. As she was about to order the next round, (y/n) saw that they’d run out of money.  
“What a shame, I would have liked to stay a while longer.” She looked at Gin, but his smile didn’t falter.  
“Watch this, just play along.”

(y/n) almost choked on her last sip of Mai Tai as Gin stood up from his stool and got down on one knee in front of her.  
“(y/n), you’re the most beautiful and the smartest woman I ever had the pleasure to meet and since you spilled your coffee on me six years ago, there has been no other woman I can imagine spending my life with, than you.” (y/n) had caught on pretty quickly what he was doing and acted as if she was holding back tears. She let out a dramatic sob. Even the last guest in the bar had turned around by now to watch their little spectacle. Some awws and aahs went through the crowd.

After (y/n) had enthusiastically agreed to ‘marry’ Gin, he had gotten up and pulled her closer to him to kiss her, they had to sell the proposal after all. Her hands close behind his neck and she pulled him into her. She felt the butterflies in her stomach as their lips connected. When the kiss was over, they stared at each other for a moment. They were drawn to each other like magnets. Not a second later Gin crashed his lips into hers again. (y/n) felt her body heating up. She knew the whole bar was watching them, but she couldn’t think about that. The only thing preoccupying her mind was Gin. She felt him dragging her lower lip between his teeth and she practically melted in his arms.  
(y/n) was dizzy when they broke apart. They grinned and each other.

Some people whistled and clapped. The bartender congratulated them and promised free drinks for the rest of the night. Gin and (y/n) clinked their glasses of Mai Tai.


	4. Levi Ackerman x Reader (kiss because of a bet)

It was late. The worn-down wooden table between (y/n) and Hanji was only illuminated by a candle. Both had a cup filled with wine in front of them. Their cheeks were red from the laughing and alcohol.  
“Come on, you can’t lie to me, I know you have the hots for Levi.” Hanji elbowed (y/n). (y/n) giggled and the red of her cheeks darkened.  
“No, I don’t!”  
“Bullshit, I know you do! Just think about it, you’re coming home from a mission and in the heat of the moment he grabs you and presses you against a wall to – “ 

The door opened with a loud bang. When they recognized the figure, (y/n) went pale.  
“Captain, we – we were just…”  
“Keep it down, some people are trying to get some sleep!” Levi growled. As fast as he’d appeared, he left them, slamming the door shut. (y/n) and Hanji stared at each other for a second before erupting in muffled laughter.

“Do you think he heard us?” (y/n) asked while taking another sip of wine. Hanji shrugged.  
“I don’t know. But you can’t go on like this.” Their tone had changed a bit.  
“What do you mean?” (y/n) sensed Hanji wanted to have a serious conversation about this.  
“You have to tell him how you feel about him.”   
(y/n) let out a weak laugh. “What do you mean. ‘how I feel about him’? I respect him as my captain, that’s it.”  
Hanji gave her a look. “You know that’s not true.”

(y/n) put down her cup. “Hanji, I can’t. What if he laughs at me or something? I would rather cover myself in BBQ-sauce and throw myself in front of a titan.”  
“Listen, I know this stuff can be scary but think about it this way. None of us know, how many days we have left, each one could be the last. I mean…that is true for everyone…but especially for us, you get me. Anyways, don’t you think that it is important to tell someone you have feelings for them, even if they don’t reciprocate in that way? You could die tomorrow and then he would never know.”  
“We both know you would tell him immediately.”  
“That’s not the point, he won’t have heard it from you, and I think we should share the love as long as we’re here. He could also die tomorrow and then you’ll hate yourself forever because you never told him.”  
“But what if I embarrass myself though?”  
“What’s the worse that could happen? You deal with much scarier shit everyday out there.”  
They pointed out the window and refilled their cup. After taking a sip they continued.  
“Besides, we’re not sixteen, I know Levi respects you as a soldier and as a friend, he wouldn’t laugh at you.”

(y/n) put her face in her hands. “No, I won’t do it.” She looked up, just to see a mischievous grin spread on Hanji’s face.  
“Ok sweet cheeks, I’ll give you a choice, either you confess your feelings to him, or you manage to get a kiss in the next week or else I’ll tell him.” They seemed very satisfied with themselves.

“Yeah sure, I’ll take the kiss then.” (y/n) watched Hanji’s face but their smile didn’t fade.  
“(y/n), I’m not joking. You picked your choice. One week it is.”  
“Hanji – no!”  
“Hanji yes!” They emptied their cup and slammed it on the table. 

(y/n) regretted every drop of wine the next morning. How the hell was she supposed to get a kiss from the captain by the end of the week when she couldn’t even manage to look him straight in the eye most of the time?  
“What are you doing? You’re supposed to clean in here, this looks horrible.”  
(y/n) spun around to see Levi entering the room.  
“If you keep up this bad work, you’ll get punished.”

(y/n) had to physically restrain herself from commenting on that last part.  
“I’m sorry, captain, I’ll do better.” She said, when an idea formed in her head. “Could you…could you maybe show me how it’s done correctly?” She gave him a wide grin. Levi took the mop out of her hand with a scoff.

After half an hour the floor was so clean you could have eaten off of it but there had been no chance for (y/n) to get her kiss.

“I swear to God if you don’t get your act together, you’re gonna get in trouble.” Levi said before leaving the room.  
“Yes captain, I’m very sorry.”

(y/n) let out a sigh. She knew this was going to be hard, but it almost seemed impossible. For a second she wondered how bad it would truly be if Hanji told on her. No, this couldn’t happen.

The days went by, each and every one marked by failed attempts to fulfill the bet. Hanji just stood back and laughed their ass off every time (y/n) made a fool out of herself. All in all, it would have been less embarrassing to just tell Levi the truth but (y/n) was in too deep.

On her last night to win the bet, (y/n) had already given up, bracing herself for the next day. Her last task for the day was to get some papers to Levi’s office. She knocked on the door and carefully entered when the captain’s voice told her to do so.

“Here are the papers you needed.” (y/n) stood still for a moment. “Is there anything else you need?” She had asked out of politeness and was surprised when Levi closed the folders on his desk and looked at her. “Actually yes, I do.”

He stood up and went around the desk until he stood in front of (y/n). Slowly he closed in. (y/n) felt like she was about to have a heart attack. “Is – is everything alright with you, captain?” She had rarely seen him smile but the smirk he was giving her now gave her the rest. She felt her back against the edge of Levi’s desk.  
“You know there is no need to call me captain, you can call me Levi, just like Hanji does. Does it turn you on, when you call me captain?”  
“I uhm…I” (y/n) felt the words stuck in her throat.

Levi was so close she could feel his hot breath on her neck as he spoke. “You know, I heard you and Hanji that night.”  
(y/n) closed her eyes. She had never wanted to be eaten by a titan as bad as right now. He pulled back a bit and grabbed her chin with his fingers to make her to look him in the eyes. “It was fun watching you try. But now I think it’s time to make sure you win this bet.”  
“You’re joking, right?” (y/n) almost laughed. “Hanji put you up to this, didn’t they.”  
“You’re not a very good listener, are you? I just told you I overheard your little conversation.”  
“But why…?”  
“There’s no way I’m letting Hanji win this.”

Levi leaned forward to capture (y/n)’s lips with his. The kiss was intense and (y/n) felt her knees giving in. When Levi pulled back, she just stared at him.

“Besides, I think you’re pretty cute, so this is a win-win for both of us I guess.”


End file.
